


【赫云】演唱会场…

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【赫云】大萤幕play [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 云赫 - Freeform, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️ooc 勿上升真人⚠️算是摄象play进阶版没有车只有紧急煞车…
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【赫云】大萤幕play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628611
Kudos: 4





	【赫云】演唱会场…

诺大的演唱会场地  
本该是充满尖叫 人潮 以及蓝色海洋  
但现在却空荡荡地  
还不断传出 不该属于这里的暧昧呻吟

"赫宰 别… 不要… 不要…啊…"

"hiong… 说甚么呢 不是很舒服吗?  
你看萤幕上的表情  
hiong～ 你好淫荡呀……”

“啊～ 不要… 不要说了…”

主舞台上两个交缠的身影 远远望去看不真切  
但没关系  
因为两侧的萤幕 已经在中央合并成超大萤幕  
正忠实的转播着这活色生香的一幕

到底是怎么变成这样的呢… 金钟云回想

1小时前

"好了 今天的彩排结束  
大家早点回去休息  
准备好体力 应付明晚的演唱会"

彼此打完招呼后 队员们都散得很快  
毕竟彩排了一天 还是很累人的  
工作人员也三三两两的离开  
金钟云等着身为导演的李赫宰慢慢收拾东西

两人往停车场移动  
上车 回家  
才刚启动没多久  
李赫宰突然转头  
对副驾上的金钟云一脸抱歉地说

“啊！hiong~ 米呀内…  
我想到一个东西 刚刚彩排忘记顺了  
怕是要回去一趟才行………"

"喔 没关系 我们回去吧 还好才走不远"

两人回到演唱会场地  
正好最后一批工作人员正要离开

"银赫xi 艺声xi 你们怎么回来了？"

李赫宰 不好意思的说  
刚刚有东西忘了确认  
只好麻烦hiong再陪我回来一趟了

向工作人员表明 自己可以处理  
让他们早点回去休息之后  
整个场内 就只剩下金钟云和李赫宰两个人

"赫宰呀 去吧  
早点弄完 我们也回去了 好累呀"

"hiong 需要你帮忙一下"

"嗯？" 金钟云疑惑的看着李赫宰 

"我要对几个镜头  
要麻烦hiong帮我站在舞台上"

"切…你就是让我来当标的物的是吧"

"哎呀～hiong最好了啦  
而且hiong你舍得我一个人回来吗～"

露出招牌牙龈 李赫宰脸上挂着讨好的笑容  
(内心嘀咕着 hiong有更大的作用好吗……)

"阿拉索阿拉索…"

嘴上不耐烦的语气 但却配上无奈宠溺的笑容  
边抱怨边走向舞台

"hiong 等等 还有这个～"  
李赫宰跑向侧台休息室 拎出一个大袋子

"？这是？毛毯？？"

"对呀 hiong～ 要铺在地上的"

金钟云神色怪异的看着李赫宰  
这弟弟是被自己的四次元传染了吗？  
演唱会的时候 在地上铺着毛毯？？

"hiong～好了 你就站在毛毯中间  
对了 要脱鞋唷～～"

"阿？？"

"哎唷～hiong～你听我的就对了嘛！"

"知道了知道了…"  
金钟云翻了个白眼 认命的脱了鞋 站上毛毯

四台摄影机 前后左右对着舞台中央  
喔 还有俯角往下拍的一台  
两侧大萤幕 也切换成5个视角 方便李赫宰确认

"hiong～你慢慢转个身 "

"喔"

金钟云慢慢转了一圈  
看着大萤幕上的自己 也跟着转了1圈

"hiong～蹲下来 "

金钟云依言蹲了下去

"hiong～躺下来 "

？？躺下？？？？  
虽然内心疑惑 但还是照做 

"hiong～左右各滚一圈 "

！！！！ ！！  
金钟云感觉额头上的青筋在跳动……

"呀！！李赫宰 你在整我是吧  
我怎么不记得彩排有特别彩过这个点 "

"阿尼唷！！ hiong～ 是真的需要嘛～  
这是我新想到的惊喜 等一下会向你解释的 "

"你最好等一下给我解释清楚 "

抱着半信半疑的态度  
金钟云还是认命的在舞台上滚了2圈  
怎么说呢  
虽然这个弟弟总是爱整他  
但对于他的导演天赋 金钟云还是很佩服的  
他也很好奇  
李赫宰究竟又想到了甚么特别的舞台  
就算是真整他好了…  
能怎么办呢 自家男朋友 也只能宠着呀～

"好了吗？ "

"嗯… oK了！ "

确定金钟云所在的位置  
能够360度无死角 完全拍到后  
李赫宰也走向了台上

"所以 到底是怎样的惊喜舞台  
Heads Up好歹地上有led  
这里甚么都没有啊 "

"嘿嘿 hiong～ 是这样的…"

金钟云好奇的看着李赫宰 期待揭晓答案  
但只见自家男友越走越近……

李赫宰上前 搂过金钟云的腰  
唇开始贴了上来 从额头…眼睛…鼻子…到嘴巴…

？？

"你干嘛呀 不是要告诉我吗 "

金钟云对于突然吻上来的男友 满头问号

"hiong～ 就是这个呀…"

？？ " 嘶… "

还来不及发出疑问 吸气声率先出来  
李赫宰正在啃咬他的耳垂  
牙齿轻轻撕磨 含住 舌头一圈一圈的舔过  
手也不安分的 探进衣服下摆  
搓揉着那人敏感的纤腰

"赫宰你…"

疑问声再度被吃掉 那人带着侵略性的吻袭了上来  
舌头探入金钟云的口腔 肆意掠夺着美好  
追逐着里头的小舌 挑拨着 一起共舞 沦陷………

然后…  
然后……  
然后………就变成现在这样了…  
金钟云艰难的回想着刚刚发生的事……

"hiong～这解释 你满意了吗  
不满意 我还可以继续用全身向你解释唷 "

讲完话 顺带着一记深顶

"啊～～ "

!#$^&=“/+>%……内心飙过一长串脏话  
他要收回佩服李赫宰导演天赋的那句话……

.  
.  
.  
——————————————————

从去年10月入坑  
生平第一次写文 就献给我最爱的拖孩  
搞笑的是…  
我原本完全不吃云受的呀  
所以这中间到底发生什么事了 XD

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 欢迎回到lofter留言唷


End file.
